Crazy Times at the Mall
by Aurora Mikayla
Summary: When Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin are attacked by Control Freak while shopping, how does Robin end up with molasses taffy in his hair? Oneshot


Hello everyone.

This is what happens when sitting in an international economic law class with the teacher droning on about nothing. This is what my very bored mind came up with.

Hope you like it.

Characters will be slightly OOC. Robin and Raven are a couple. I have no idea where Starfire is, she just wasn't in the story.

* * *

Crazy Days at the Mall

* * *

"So Beast Boy and Cyborg thought it would be a good idea to go Halloween shopping and you decided that you wanted to pick up Halloween costumes, no, _matching_ Halloween costumes for you and I to wear to the Titans East party without any regard to what I might think about it? Is that right?

Robin meekly nodded, as best he could with Raven trying to pry molasses taffy out of his hair.

"So after getting to the mall, you all went to the costume store and essentially terrorized the staff about what costumes you all wanted, not to mention what Starfire and I would apparently want. Correct?"

Robin grunted his agreement, trying to ignore the tone in his girlfriend's voice which suggested that he may have crossed over a line.

"And what costumes did you pick out for us to wear?" Raven's voice showed her amusement at the idea of what Robin might have chosen for them.

Robin ducked his head and murmured his reply, hoping that Raven wouldn't call him on the blush slowly crawling up his neck, causing his ears to light up like Rudolph's nose.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch it." Raven gently pulled Robin's head back, so that he had to look at her.

"Batman and Wonder Woman." At this confession, Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered.

"Yeah, he wanted to see what you'd look like in a breast plate! Use the lasso for "fun times" later maybe?" Beast Boy laughed openly at Cyborg's statement, but it quickly backed up in his throat at the glare that Raven was sending his way.

"So you decided to be your mentor. And you wanted me to be an Amazon princess is that it? Would it help if I pranced around in my bathing suit and save you the cost of the rental?" Beast Boy perked up at this idea and was about to open his mouth to comment when he was smacked by a pillow.

"Not a comment from you BB. She's MY girlfriend, you're not allowed to look!" Robin glared at the green changeling, telling him without words that he had better keep his thoughts out of the gutter.

"Yours, am I? I knew I had that Robin tattoo on my butt for a reason…." Raven's sarcastic comment snapped Robin away from his glaring contest with Beast Boy. He turned to look up at her, about to explain what he really meant, that "of course she's not a possession, and he would never think of her as an object" when she cut him off with a raised hand.

"I'm telling you, a psychiatrist would have a field day with you. But this is a little off topic. Going on with the story…" She gently rubbed more oil into his hair in hopes of loosening up the taffy.

"So you are in the midst of trying on the costume, heaven's only knows why you need one, and are attacked by Control Freak, who made the costumes come alive?" The disbelief in her voice was quite apparent.

"Yes dear." Robin tried to make his voice as calming as possible, not wanting Raven to get upset as she currently had scissors near his hair and who knew what she was capable of when she was upset with him.

"So you ran out of the change rooms, in your costume and fought against ….. clothes …. and Control Freak?" Raven tugged at a particularly large clump of molasses taffy in his hair, causing him to wince. He wondered if she had done it on purpose to show her displeasure with him.

"Not exactly." Robin almost groaned at the words coming out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to tell her that. 'Damn brain! Damn honesty! She didn't need to know!' His mental recriminations were cut short by her voice.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" She emphasized her question with a snip to a large chuck of what appeared to be candy corn.

"Well the fight quickly left the costume store, as we didn't really want to shred the costumes 4 days before Halloween, I mean think of all those last minute shoppers, and all the poor kids that would be so disappointed if they didn't have a costume and it would have just ruined Halloween right?" Robin twisted out of her hold to look up at her where she was sitting on the couch. He smiled, a sweet, "I'm so innocent and adorable you have to believe me smile" that seemed to have no effect on Raven as she merely raised an eyebrow.

"So you moved the fight for the good of Halloween is that it?" Raven put as much skepticism as she could into that statement, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning at the look on the Boy Wonder's face.

"Yes! That's exactly right! We were defending the city's right to have an unblemished Halloween by guaranteeing….that….there…." He stuttered to a halt as he realized that Raven was not buying this in the least and he was in fact looking increasingly foolish to the girl in front of him.

"Uh-huh….sure you were. That still doesn't explain how you got candy in your hair." Raven turned him back around and continued trying to get the mess of candy out of Robin's hair, while trying to salvage his "do" as much as possible. "Or why it's all melted."

"Well, uh…Control Freak ran into the candy store and brought the candy to life." Robin stopped there, hoping that Raven would make some logical leap that would explain why his hair looked like a Halloween goody bag.

"Okay, but how did they all melt?" Raven managed to get the last of the molasses taffy out of his hair, and started to tackle what looked like melted Jube-Jubes.

"Well……that was a mistake on my part." Robin gulped quite audibly at this admission and quickly ran on in his explanation. "See I figured the best way to stop the carts was to melt them down, because innocent bystanders could have been injured after all, so I threw a heat bomb at them, hoping to stop them if their stands melted." Robin tried to rub his head, but his hand was smacked away by Raven. He didn't really want to go on with this story. He already felt like an idiot, Raven didn't have to think he was as well!.

"It kinda backfired on me and they blew up. Causing the candy to fly into the air and…well… I was the closest to the bins, so hence the new hairstyle." He tried to ignore the snickers of the other two boys who were also seated couch waiting to explain to Raven what had happened. Or else they were there just to laugh at Robin as he tried to weedle his way out of his girlfriend's bad graces.

"I had captured Control Freak at this point and was turning the clothes and food back to normal when Boy Wonder there decides that blowing them up would be the best way. Man, the look on Robin's face when that taffy hit him! It was priceless! That picture is going to be great bribery material for the next 20 years!" Cyborg chortled with glee as Beast Boy snickered at the boy wonder's predicament.

"Okay…..well…..I'm not really sure what to say here. I guess….you were doing the right thing in defeating Control Freak. I can't be mad at your for that….but Robin, try not to get so messy next time okay?" Raven patted Robin's head as she finished getting the last of the gooey candy out of his hair and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Yes Raven. You're right." Now normally Robin would have put up more of an issue with this treatment, but there were parts of the story he really didn't want her to know…things nobody should know and he only hoped he could get to Beast Boy and Cyborg before they blurted it out. He got up, hugged Raven with a small kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door, hoping to make it out of the room with no more questions.

"Dude you left out the best part!" Robin groaned at Beast Boy's voice. _Oh no, you can't just let it go can you BB? _

"I don't know what you're talking about BB, that's how it happened!" Robin silently prayed that Beast Boy would somehow listen to him and not say anything more to Raven.

"I don't know Rob, I seem to remember a full moon after Superman made an appearance during the fight…" Cyborg tried to keep from laughing as he set up the boy wonder, noticing the raising eyebrow on Raven's face.

At this comment, Beast boy fell off the couch, rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Superman? Full moon? What on earth are you talking about? That wasn't in the news.." Raven turned to look fully at her boyfriend, noticing him inching towards the door. "Robin, what is he talking about?"

Robin heaved a sigh before rambling out an explanation at top speeds.

"SeeIhadn'tfinishedgettingthecostumeonwhenControlFreakattackedandIdidn'thavetimetogetthe pantsonbeforeIranouttohelpandsoIendedupinjustmyboxerswhilefighting." Robin's face was flaming at this point and he tried to get out the door before Raven figured out what he had said.

Raven slowly replayed what he had said, trying to figure out why he was embarrassed.

Robin translation: "See, I hadn't finished getting the costume on when Control Freak attacked and I didn't have time to get the pants on before I ran out to help and so I ended up in just my boxers while fighting."

Raven started to smirk as she figured out what he had said, trying not to laugh at the misfortune of her Boy Wonder.

"Okay, so your Superman boxers were showing….but what about the full moon?" Robin's face, if possible, became even more red at the question, so much so that he was rivaling his costume.

"You didn't! Did you? I can't believe you would do such a thing! Robin!" The shock she was feeling was reflected in Raven's face and tone. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her she was slack-jawed. Robin hung his head at the look on Raven's face.

"I did. BUT it wasn't my fault! I didn't do it on purpose! One of the clothes, the ones Control Freak made come alive snuck up behind me and…..well…..pulled them down…." Robin waited for Raven's next comment, but snapped his head up when she finally responded.

Raven was laughing. The idea of the Boy Wonder pantsed during a fight while wearing half a Batman costume and Superman boxers was the funniest thing she'd ever heard of. She couldn't believe she'd missed it!

Beast Boy and Cyborg were laughing as well, rolling on the floor laughing to be precise.

Robin stared at his hyperventilating girlfriend and huffed.

"Some girlfriend I have. Love the support I get. I'm publicly humiliated and all she can do is laugh…" He spun around, a little less dramatic then he would have liked as his cape stuck in his goopy hair, and stormed through the door.

"Wait! R-r-robin, I'm sorry! It wasn't you! Wait!" Raven tried to control her laughter and took deep breaths, trying to steady her breathing, hiccupping slightly from laughing so hard…well for her at any rate.

"I have to go talk to him. But honestly, that was too funny." She got up from the couch, and threw the melted candy in the garbage before heading towards the doors.

"Hey Raven?"

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"How did you know that Robin has Superman Boxers? We never said that it was his boxers…… Raven! You haven't!" Beast Boy and Cyborg were staring at her wide-eyed.

"I plead the fifth." That being said, Raven hurried out of the room, her cheeks flaming.

* * *

That's it, thanks for sticking it through. Hope you enjoyed it, even if only a little. 

Please review, flames always accepted.

Aurora Mikayla


End file.
